Juiced
by rexlover180
Summary: Van Kliess is trying to Juice all of the E.V.O.s of the world and it's Rex's mission to stop him. It's also Ben's. He...kinda has no choice. Written before Rex's time jump. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Rex, we have a problem," Doctor Holiday told Rex as he entered the meeting room.

"Yeah, I figured by the loud alarm and blinking, red light," Rex yawned, he had just been asleep. "Why do E.V.O.s have to do stuff at 2 in the morning?"

"Not just any E.V.O., Rex," Doctor Holiday said.

"Van Kleiss," Six continued, walking into the room behind Rex.

"Really? Sweet! I've been waiting to kick his butt!" Rex started walking towards Holiday.

"You better get to it soon, though," Holiday continued. "From what we've heard, his target is a factory in Japan that illegally manufactures what they call 'Juice.'"

"So, he's planning to Juice everyone?" Rex stopped walking.

"We think so, that's why we have to move. Now," Holiday picked up her gun and started walking out of the room.

"You're coming too?" Six was caught slightly off guard.

"I haven't gotten a chance to sample this 'Juice' in the past. I need to see what's inside it that causes the effects it does."

"Whatever, doc," Rex followed Holiday and Six out of the room and to a jump jet.

***Page Break***

"I'm bored!" Ben sighed, lying down in the back of Kevin's car as they rode along a desert in Nevada at 2 in the morning.

"Would you prefer to walk?" Kevin asked him, tired of his constant complaining.

"Well, I would love to fly but," he stopped, letting Gwen take it over.

"It would attract too much attention."

"What do we even need to hide from, anyway," Ben whined in Gwen's ear.

"The aliens we're going after sense energy. The Omnirix releases too much at once for you to use it. Same with our powers."

"So, we're driving in a car. Powered by energy," Ben leaned back again.

"If your so bored, how about you count the stars?" Kevin offered. "Should keep you quiet for a while."

"But it's cloudy," Ben leaned forward again.

"You keep being annoying, and I'll make you see some stars," Kevin growled, really pissed.

"Hey!" Ben whined, leaning back and lying down again on the back seat.

"Here, Ben," Gwen said as she threw something back at Ben, which hit him in the head.

"Ow! What the heck is this?"

"It's a book."

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Read it."

"Aw!"

***Page Break***

The jump jet arrived at the factory at around 2:30 in the morning.

"It's kinda creepy," Rex sighed as they walked inside. "You know, pitch dark and abandoned."

"It's not abandoned, Rex," Holiday turned a flashlight on. "No one works at two in the morning."

"Then, why are we?" Rex questioned.

Holiday's response was cut short when her flashlight went over a moving figure.

"Found him," Rex brought out the Smack Hands and ran towards the figure. He was stopped short by claws that scraped across his hands. "Ow! Didn't expect that!" he faltered back a few steps, slamming into a table. Something in a beaker crashed onto the floor.

"Rex! Be careful!" Holiday called after him. "That could have been a great sample!"

"Really?" Rex put away the Smack Hands and rubbed his hands as Six pulled out his swords and went up against the waiting Biowulf.

"You know," a familiar voice came from beyond the darkness, "I expected you to come sooner, Rex."

Van Kleiss stepped out from behind Biowulf with Skalamander and Breach.

"Yeah, well, you know, I move slow at 2 in the morning," Rex bantered, pulling out the Battle Axes.

"Oh really? Then that will make this easy," he snapped his fingers and Breach and Skalamander sprung into action. Holiday decided to take Skalamander, leaving Breach to Rex. At first, he tried to lunge towards Van Kleiss, but a brief kick to the stomach from Breach told him otherwise. He tried to focus on where she would come from, but that was impossible. She came from all directions, each blow hit hard somewhere on Rex. Eventually, he saw a portal opened and he took that advantage to kick with the Punk Busters.

She crashed to the ground and Rex heard a splash.

"No!" Van Kleiss lurched forward slightly.

"What? I just hit her once. Was it that bad?" Rex laughed.

"Fool! She landed on the Juice!"

Rex looked over and saw Breach standing up, eyes yellow.

"Oh, crap."

Portals started opening everywhere, dragging tables and chairs to who-knows-where. Other items, like couches and lamps started shooting through other portals. And then…a car?

***Page Break***

"Can we at least turn on the radio?" Ben sighed, moving his hand towards the radio, but soon it soon got smacked away by Gwen.

"If we turn on the radio, they'll hear us coming," she snapped at him.

"Aw, come on Gwen. If we turn the radio on, we won't be able to hear him whining," Kevin sighed.

"Please, Gwen?" Ben pleaded.

"Fine! Okay!" Gwen reached down to turn on the radio.

"Wait," Kevin stopped her.

"What now?" Gwen sighed.

"Look!" Ben pointed in between them to something on the road.

"What is that?" Gwen screamed.

In the middle of the road, a deep red circle appeared and they were headed strait towards it. Kevin tried to break, but, sadly, it wasn't soon enough. The car rocketed through the portal, and came out into some laboratory. Before they could fully come to a stop, they hit a kid and he slammed against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Crap!" Ben yelled.

"What just happened?" Gwen screamed.

"My car! "Kevin yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Holiday raced to Rex, swiftly followed by Gwen.

"Ugh, what hit me?" Rex groaned, reaching up to rub his head.

"Rex!" Holiday started examining him to make sure he wasn't badly hurt.

"How is he alive?" Gwen struggled to keep her voice even.

"He's resisted a higher impact than that," Holiday stated.

"Did that car hit me?" Rex stared at Kevin's car.

"Yeah," Kevin sighed, getting out of the car, going to the front to check the damage. "Lucky you didn't dent it."

"You really care that much about this car?" Ben stepped out of the car now.

"Ever since it's been destroyed several times, yes," Kevin glared at Ben.

"And who are you?" Six came up to the two.

"Wait a second," Rex looked around, getting up. "Did they escape?"

"Who?" Gwen asked.

"How about we debrief back at Headquarters?" Holiday offered.

"Headquarters?" Ben took a step closer to her. "For what?"

"You mean you don't know?" Rex laughed.

"Don't laugh," Ben pulled out his Plumbers badge. "I am a Plumber. Now tell me whatever your secret operation is."

"So, you unclog toilets?" Rex asked.

"What is that?" Six pointed at the badge.

"You mean you don't know?" Gwen asked.

"And you don't know what Providence is?" Holiday thought to herself. "We should get to Headquarters. Right after I get a sample of this 'Juice.'" She disappeared further into the lab, leaving the rest of the group in an awkward silence. She came back soon later with a beaker in her hand. "Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Ben pulled up his sleeve and started turning his watch.

"What's so threatening about a watch?" Rex asked.

"Ben, don't!" Gwen stopped Ben when he was about to hit it. "We don't know what's going on. We shouldn't cause violence right now. Let's just see what these people are all about."

"Fine, but I'm not leaving my car," Kevin made a motion of hugging his car.

"Then one of us has to go with you," Six stated. "To make sure you get there."

"I'll go!" Rex's hand shot up.

"No," Holiday said. "Six, you go."

Six nodded as Holiday and Rex left the lab for the jump jet.

The four passengers noiselessly got into Kevin's car and sat in silence as he started it and drove a couple miles, following Six's hand gestures.

"So, you're name is Six?" Ben asked, in the back seat with Gwen. Six nodded. "Why? What does it mean?"

"I am the sixth most dangerous person on the planet," Six stated in a monotone voice.

Kevin let out a long whistle. "You know the other five?"

"Yes."

"Who, exactly, judges who is the most dangerous?" Gwen asked and Six said nothing.

"Why do you wear sunglasses?" Ben asked again. "To, like, hide your identity or something?" Six stayed quiet and motioned for Kevin to turn again. "Is there a reason you don't talk much?"

"I don't find the need to."

"So, how far away is this headquarters of yours?" Kevin asked, seeing he was low on gas.

"You won't know," Six said as they pulled into an empty parking lot. Soon after, a Providence jet landed in front, big enough to pull Kevin's car in.

"I thought we were gonna drive there," Ben said.

"This way's faster," Six got out and entered the jet.

"Do we trust them enough to go in there?" Gwen asked them.

"You said so yourself," Ben sighed. "We have no idea what's going on. We need help and they seem like they can offer it."

"I don't like not knowing where we are," Kevin sighed, pulling the car out so he could pull into the jet after a ramp pulled out. "But if Gwen says they're okay, I'll trust 'em."

"Sure," Gwen sighed and they pulled in.

*Page Break*

"I didn't like that kid," Rex sighed once he and Holiday got in the jump jet.

"Which one?" Holiday asked.

"The one in the green jacket. He thought he was the boss and everything. He even tried to threaten me with a watch!"

"We're lucky, Rex," Holiday said as the jet hovered over the ground.

"What do you mean? We lost Van Kleiss!"

"For one thing, we got a sample. And for another, we almost got into a fight with those kids. It would have ended badly, no matter what you say."

"What did they have to fight with?" Rex chuckled. "A watch and a car! Sure the one driving looked pretty buff, but they would be nothing compared to my weapons."

"The thing that concerns me the most," Holiday ignored Rex and started thinking out loud, "is that badge he showed us. Obviously it's important and they were concerned when they didn't know what it was. And they didn't know what Providence is. So I'm starting to think that that juice is more powerful than we thought. Maybe Breach pulled them from a different dimension."

"Are you serious?" Rex stopped trying to resist her logic.

"It's possible this 'Juice' might be way more powerful than we thought."


	3. Chapter 3

Soon after arriving at headquarters, the four teenagers were forced into a room together. In the room was a table, three chairs, and a light in the ceiling for light. Gwen was leaning back in the chair, looking like she was meditating, Kevin was sleeping on top of the desk, Ben was leaning against the wall and Rex was pacing around in the small area of the room.

"So, uh," Rex said, after a long silence, "where are you guys from?"

"I want to know where the heck we are first," Ben snapped, very irritated. "Why are we in this room?""Well," Rex rubbed the back of his head, "you're at Providence headquarters. Doc'll explain it to you later. As for why we're in this room. I have no clue."

"I can't sense anyone we know," Gwen sighed, finally coming out of her meditation. "That portal must have brought us through to another world."

"So, like another Earth?" Ben sat down in a chair, the back of it in between his legs.

"As far as I can tell, this is Earth too. But, there's something off about it."

"Like what?" Kevin groaned out of his sleep. "This weird Providence agency?"

"No, it's…hard to place. It's like everything is still alive, but mechanical too."

"Those are nanites," Rex stopped pacing and stopped right in front of the locked door to the room. "Little machines that every living thing has in itself right now," he showed how small with his fingers.

"So, every living thing in this world has them?" Gwen asked.

"Well, except White Knight, our leader. And now, you three," Rex gestured to them.

"How come this White Knight doesn't have them?" Kevin asked.

"That's a…long story," Rex rubbed the back of his head and sat down against a wall cross-legged.

"So, uh, what do these nanites do?"

"Usually, they're harmless, but sometimes-" Rex was cut short by the door opening.

"Finally!" Ben sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"Rex," Six looked in. "Follow me."

Ready to get out of the awkward situation, Rex quickly got up and followed Six to the meeting room. "So, why was I stuck with them?" Rex whined on their way to the meeting room.

"We were recording the conversation," Six stated.

"So, you wanted to see if they were real or something? Really?" he moved in front of Six and started walking backwards. "They could be from a different dimension and scared out of their minds and you wanted to test if they were true?"

"Not my idea," Six grumbled as they walked into the meeting room.

"A quick scan tells us they're not from this world," Doctor Holiday was in the middle of a rant to White Knight. "They have no nanites which means-" White Knight cut her off.

"Neither do I," he stated.

"But, they're teenagers! They couldn't have had the right resources to get them out!"

"From what I can tell," Rex leaned against a wall, trying to look cool, but failing, "they have no idea what is going on. And, I have a feeling they have something else weird about them, too."

"That's another thing I was going to talk about," Doctor Holiday continued. "For the girl and the older guy, they aren't human. And the other boy, he's perfectly human. But, that watch- I don't even think it's a watch."

"Wait, wait, wait," Rex started walking to her. "Are you saying they're, like, aliens or something?""I'm not sure," Holiday sighed. "They could be something created by nanites, but they were pulled through a portal by Breach when she was Juiced."

"Which means they could be from anywhere," Six said.

"Even an alien planet?" Rex asked, completely shocked. "Awesome!""Unless they're non-friendly," Holiday sighed.

"Well, if they were hostile, they would have hurt me in the room. But they didn't."

"They're still being recorded," White Knight said. "There's only one way to find out."

***Page Break***

"Why does he get to leave?" Ben whined as the door closed.

"Because he works here," Gwen sighed.

"That little pipsqueak?" Kevin laughed. "I could beat him up any day!""Kevin!" Gwen hit the back of his head.

"It's true," he chuckled some more.

"I could easily break out of here," Ben started pacing. "Humungousaur could break out just fine! Or Deep Chill could phase out!"

"If we want to know anything about our situation right now, we should just wait and cooperate," Gwen sighed."You can wait all you want to," Ben stopped in front of the door. "I'm gonna see what they're talking about." He took out the Ultimatrix and turned it, quickly smacking his hand down on it.

"Big Chill!" he shouted out after he was finished transforming."Ben, don't!" Gwen ran towards him, but she was too late. He had already phased out of the door.

***Page Break***

"There was just a huge spike of energy from that room!" Holiday gasped, going to type on the computer.

"What's the matter with energy?" Rex asked.

"It's more energy than three kids could pull of in their entire lives," she typed some on the computer and everyone was completely silent. "One of them is gone!"

"What?" Six was surprised for the second time in one day.

"The younger boy, he just disappeared. For a second, it looked like his place was taken by something else. But now, he's just gone."

"Did Breach pull him back or something?" Rex asked, desperately trying to find the answer.

"Wait! There's energy going through the halls. It's the same kind that replaced him. And it's heading towards this room."

"So, something ate him?" Rex took a half step back. "And it's coming to eat us?"

"Be quiet!" Holiday whispered. "It's almost here."

Everyone in the room shut up and looked around warily. From the door, appeared what looked like a giant, blue moth with green eyes.

"Creepy," Rex shivered, feeling cold. "But that E.V.O.'s going down!" he pulled out the Smack Hands and ran towards the moth.

***Page Break***

"Kevin! We have to do something!" Gwen yelled at Kevin.

"Fine," Kevin sighed and got up for the first time. He reached out to the door, and absorbed the matter as soon as he touched it.

"What the heck is this stuff?" Kevin asked. "It's not metal."

"That doesn't matter right now!" Gwen yelled at him again. "We have to help him if he's in trouble!"

"Fine," Kevin grumbled and punched the door down.


	4. Chapter 4

Rex ran towards Big Chill, going to punch it, but as soon as he got to it, he just slid right through it.

"What?" Rex asked after sliding to a stop behind the creature.

"You're an alien, too?" Ben asked.

"Alien?" Rex pulled the Smack Hands back in. "You've got some messed up mind, E.V.O." He pulled out the BFS and charged at Big Chill again. But this time, something strange and unexpected happened. It pressed what looked to Rex an hourglass in the middle of it's chest and it turned into something else. To Rex, it looked like a huge dinosaur. As it finished changing, it yelled to the heavens.

"Humungousaur!" it yelled.

Rex, completely caught off guard, ran right into it and staggered back, pulling the BFS back in.

"Don't mess with me!" Humungousaur yelled, getting bigger and bigger until it's head touched the ceiling.

"You're gonna learn not to mess with me!" Rex pulled out the Slam Cannon and made a good couple shots right into the chest of Humungousaur. Each shot made him stagger back a bit.

"That all you got?" it growled and began to charge Rex.

Before it got too far, it was stopped by a large, pink circle.

"Ben, don't!" Rex looked over and saw Gwen and someone completely white, but it looked like Kevin.

"Don't go picking fights, now, kid," Kevin sighed.

The monster pressed the button on it's chest again and turned into Ben. "He started it!" he whined.

"Uh, what?" Rex asked. "How did-Why-What?"

"Long story," Gwen sighed, rubbing her forehead.

By then, Rex had just noticed Six had his swords out, seemingly ready to join the short fight. Rex decided to leave the group of freaks and stood by Six.

"You said something about aliens," Holiday, of course intrigued by all this, went up to the group of teens. "Could you explain that to me?"

"You mean you really don't know?" Kevin asked.

"And you really can't recognize me?" Ben pointed to his face.

Holiday shook her head.

"Then I guess we are in a different world," Ben sighed and leaned his back against a counter.

Holiday went and picked up her sample of the "Juice."

"I guess this stuff really is powerful, if it enabled Breach to pull from a different dimension," Holiday started talking to herself.

"So, who is this Breach person?" Gwen asked.

"She works for our worst enemy," Rex chimed in using arm movements for emphasis. "She creates portals and has her own little creepy pocket dimension, which she trapped me in once. She's kinda insane."

"Is she one of those…what did you call me?" Ben asked. "And Ebo?"

"E.V.O," Six corrected him.

"And yes," Holiday continued, setting her sample down on the counter Ben was leaning against. "Rex told you about nanites. Usually, they're inactive and harmless to a human. But, sometimes, they activate, causing mutations in the person."

"Or plant. Or animal," Rex said, walking towards the counter, but staying a safe distance away from Ben. "They're in every living thing. Even deep in the ocean."

"Van Kleiss, our enemy, he's an E.V.O. too," Holiday continued. "So are all his lackeys."

"If you ask me," Rex was now behind the counter Ben was leaning against, "they're all creepy."

"The reason we were at the lab you came through to our world in is because he was there trying to get something called 'Juice.'"

"This stuff," Rex picked up Holiday's sample.

"It's supposed to amplify the powers of an E.V.O. well past impossibly strong," Holiday was starting to get irritated at Rex for interrupting her so much.

Rex sniffed the sample. "This stuff smells nasty," he commented, wrinkling his nose and putting it down.

"How about you explain your story now?" Six asked.

"Well," Ben stood up, "in our world, we are what are called Plumbers."

"Who are like the cops of the universe," Kevin shrugged.

"Yeah, 'cause there are aliens who like to cause trouble and we have to stop 'em."

"Most of the plumbers," Gwen continued the explanation, "like Kevin and I, are aliens. Kevin is an Osmosian and I am an Anodite. Ben is human," she pointed to Ben.

"But, this watch," Ben pointed to it, "called the Ultimatrix, enables me to turn into various aliens."

"So, mutants and aliens," Rex laughed. "Sweet combination!"

"So, what can you two do?" Holiday went up to Kevin and Gwen.

"I can manipulate energy from my aura to create practically anything," Gwen said. "But, it's not invincible. Some things can break it."

"And I can absorb the energy of anything I touch," Kevin sighed, turning his normal color again. "And I can use it for anything."

"Fascinating," Holiday started pacin.

"This really fascinates you, doesn't it, Doc?" Rex leaned against the counter, too.

Gwen now walked over and observed the Juice sample. "So, do you know if this Van Kleiss has any of this Juice?"

"Probably," Six said.

"Yeah, we kinda lost track of him when you guys came along and, I don't know…hit me with your car!" Rex said.

"Well, you were in our way," Kevin stated. "And you chipped the paint."

"You slammed me into the wall."

"Don't fight!" Gwen sighed. "I thought we were past all this."

"I wouldn't mind a round two," Ben and Rex said in unison.

"If you wouldn't mind getting back on subject," White Knight snapped in a way that startled Ben. He reacted by flinching back and slamming the Juice sample backwards, causing it to crash on Rex's face. He fell onto the floor.

"Rex!" Holiday rushed to help him.

"Crap!" Ben, for the first time, sounded worried.

"What did you do now?" Kevin sighed.

"I-I didn't mean to!"


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone in the room looked around frantically for something they could to do help. Holiday knelt down to try to calm him down.

But they all stopped when they heard him coughing and gagging.

"What the heck is this stuff? It tastes nasty!" he sat up, trying to wipe it from his face.

"You're not Juiced?" Six raised one eyebrow. He was the only one to stay calm.

"If I was, I wouldn't be talking," Rex stood up, leaning against the table.

"What is this, then?" Holiday took a sample from Rex's face with her finger and licked it. "It's cabbage juice!"

"Why would they have cabbage juice at a lab making that stuff?" Ben asked, still trying to get over the initial shock.

"To check the pH level," Gwen said, struggling to stay calm herself. "To see if it's acidic and could hurt you," she sighed, seeing the confused looks on all the teenage boy's faces.

"Oh," they all said in unison.

"Am I gonna smell like this crud all day?" Rex asked.

"Most likely," Holiday said and Rex groaned. "It's better than being Juiced, Rex. Just think of that."

"You weren't the one who got it shoved up your nose and mouth," Rex glared at Ben as he said this.

"Well," Ben stuttered, "he startled me!" he pointed to White Knight on the screen, who took this opportunity to talk.

"If your little episode is over, Rex, Six, you need to get to work. We've found accelerated E.V.O. activity in Abysus."

"I'll go if these three go with me," Rex pointed to Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. "They might be able to help. And if Van Kleiss is Juicing all the E.V.O.s, we need all the help we can get."

"Fine," White Knight sighed and the screen flicked off.

"Why do you really want us to come?" Ben asked, not believing Rex's earlier excuse.

"Eh, it'll mess with his head and that'll be fun to watch!" Rex laughed at the thought.

***Page Break***

About an hour later, the group, Six, Rex, Holiday(she had demanded she came along too), Gwen, Ben, and Kevin, stepped onto Abysus soil.

"Why is this place so creepy?" Kevin asked and Gwen shivered.

"Because the creepiest guy on the planet lives here, along with his creepy lackeys," Rex sighed.

"So, what exactly are we gonna do once we're there?" Rex asked both Six and Holiday. "It's not like we can just barge in there, take it and leave."

"He has a point," Ben shrugged.

"We could just wing it," Holiday laughed. "He probably already knows we're here, anyway."

"Bet he doesn't know about this," Kevin said as the jet they arrived in had it's hangar open. Inside, was a familiar green and black car.

"So, we're going to run into him?" Ben asked.

"If we gotta," Kevin sighed. "We're probably even gonna have to ram through a wall."

"You complained about it after just hitting me," Rex laughed. "Can't imagine you running that thing through a wall."

"You could always do it for him," Gwen offered and guestured to Holiday. "She said you can withstand high impacts, right?"

"Great," Rex sighed. "It's always me that has to ram into walls," he took out the Rex Ride.

"How many of those do you have?" Ben asked.

"A lot," Rex shrugged. "What about you? How many aliens you got?"

"A lot," Ben shrugged.

"Six, you stay in the air over us," Holiday ordered. "Wait until I say your name and don't come down before. No matter what happens."

"You expecting something dangerous to happen, doc?" Rex laughed, but quickly stopped, seeing Holiday's glare.

"She's right," Six stated. "He has enough Juice to intoxicate the whole world. He'll have enough confidence to do anything at this point. Be on your toes," with that, he took out his swords, connected them into his hoverboard and few off.

The last four piled into Kevin's car and Rex zoomed off ahead of them. Rex was able to plow a good enough path for Kevin's car to bounce through. Soon, they came upon the decripid castle.

Rex braced himself before he slammed into the wall, soon toppling head over heels, pulling the machine back in, and slamming his back against another wall. He was now upside down.

"Lose control?" Ben laughed as he stepped out of the car.

"Yeah," Rex grunted, trying to right himself, but soon being cut short by a hand on his leg.

"Rex!" Holiday took out her gun and shot at Biowulf, who was holding Rex upside down.

"Nice try," he growled as Skalamadner stepped in front of him, sheilding them both with his crystal arm.

"Better watch your back!" Rex yelled, taking out the smack hands and landing a punch across Biowulf's chest, leading him to land forcefully on the ground.

"Chromastone!" Rex heard something yell. Knowing he had a thing for yelling, he knew it was Ben and crawled away.

Almost immediately, he saw a rainbow-like ray slam into Skalamander and then more shooting, hitting right onto Biowulf. Soon, Rex saw a familiar red abyss and two people stepped out of; Van Kleiss and Breach. Seeing unfamiliar people, around, Van Kleiss shot his gold hand out to Kevin. His eyes widened in surprise when he found it void of nanites.

"Bad choice," Kevin grinned, grabbing onto the hand and absorbing the gold, turning his whole body into the substance. He ran forward, going to punch Van Kleiss, but being stopped by Breach, who caught his hand in hers.

"Bad choice," she mimicked him with a wicked smile and punched him in the face, causing Kevin to lurch backwards and he lost the absorption energy.

"Got dibs on him!" Rex took out the Rex Ride once more and charged.


	6. Chapter 6

Van Kleiss watched and waited as Rex charged at him. Once he noticed Rex was close enough, he reached his golden hand out to greet Rex's face.

Rex slammed strait into the golden hand, knowing he would probably get a broken nose for this. He pulled his machine back in and desperately tried to get out of the villain's grasp.

No one else noticed this scene, however. They were all busy with their own battles. Gwen and Kevin with Breach, Ben with Skalamander, and Holiday with Biowulf.

"I've always wanted to try this, boy," Van Kleiss let out an evil chuckle.

Rex was about to say something, but something stopped him. He felt a sharp spark shoot through all of his nanites at a painful pace. He started to scream and it continued. Rex didn't know what was happening, but he knew it wasn't good.

Van Kleiss, finishing the job, dropped the teen from his grasp, leading Rex to practically crumble on the ground, screaming and holding his face.

That sound made everyone, including Van Kleiss' lackeys.

"What did you do to him?" Holiday growled, pointing her guns at Van Kleiss now.

"I-Is he gonna be okay?" Ben turned back to normal.

"He'll be fine," Van Kleiss chuckled. "I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. When I activate dormant nanites, I put the E.V.O. under my control. I figured if I were to do that same thing with already active nanites, I could get the same effect. He's the perfect guinea pig."

"He can do that?" Gwen gasped as Skalamander, Breach, and Biowulf went to stand behind Van Kleiss.

"Stand up!" he ordered to Rex, who had finally stopped screaming. He immediately obeyed and Holiay saw a familiar hand print on Rex's face.

"That hand print wasn't there before, was it?" Ben asked.

"That's a bad thing, isn't it?" Kevin pointed at Rex as he looked at Holiday.

"Yes," she sighed, lowering her guns. "A very bad thing."

"Perfect," Van Kleiss said, admiring his work. "Rex, kill them."

"Wouldn't this be a good time to use that codeword?" Gwen asked as Rex pulled out the Punk Busters and ran towards them.

"Not yet," Holiday said, avoiding a kick from Rex.

"Really?" Ben asked, barely avoiding another kick and Rex pulled the Punk Busters in, only to pull out the Battle Axes.

Kevin looked around quickly and ducked down to avoid getting his head chopped off. He dove for a peice of metal on the ground, quickly absorbing it.

"Question," he said, standing up. "Am I allowed to hit him?"

"Kevin!" Gwen yelled at him, her sheild barely able to hold up to unrelenting attacks from Rex, who had now switched to the Whip Arm.

"It might help him snap out of it," Holiday shot just in front of Rex's face, attracting his attention.

"Yes!" Kevin sighed and ran to the distracted Rex, nailing him with a punch to the back.

"Alright then," Ben sighed, pressing down once more on his watch. "Echo Echo!" he screamed and multiplied 10 times, running to surround Rex.

Rex, now recovered from Kevin's attack, pulled out the Nunchucks and used them to slam into 10 Echo Echos, making them fly back and turn back into one, knocked out, Ben.

"Ben!" Gwen screamed and turned back to Rex. "That's it!" she flew several disks at Rex, which he met with the BFS as a spinning blade, making them all shatter.

When he tried to run towards Gwen, however, Kevin cut him short by a swift kick right into the stomach, making Rex falter backwards.

"You're gonna have to go through me first!" Kevin yelled at him, going for another punch.

Rex stopped it with one Smack Hand, the other one slamming into Kevin's gut. He flew back, the metal's energy retreating as quickly as it appeared. He slammed against the castle wall and fell to the ground, KO'd.

He continued his run towards Gwen, but stopped after one of his Smack Hands got shot. Pulling him back in, he turned around and stared into the eyes of Holiday.

"That's enough, Rex!" she yelled at him. "Stop now or I will really shoot you next time!"

"He can't hear you," Van Kleiss laughed. "He can only hear me."

"We'll see about that," Holiday smirked at him behind her back. "Because I know someone who has a way with words."

"And who is that?"

"He's in the sky right now, waiting for one word. Want to know what that one word is?" she paused for dramatic effect. "Green."

She would have said more, but Rex made her stop. She had to dodge him practically ramming into her with the Rex Ride.

He turned around to try again, when a sword slammed into the ground right in front of him. When he tried to continue, the sword split the Rex Ride in half, making Rex practically do a face plant into the ground.

"Rex," Six went over to pick up his sword.

"Where the heck did he come from?" Ben sighed, holding his head. He had just woken up. "He's like a ninja."

"Stop it," Six walked past Rex. "Or else."

Rex, getting up, faltered a bit at his statement, causing him to drop to the ground.

"Rex, show him what happens when you get in my way," Van Kleiss growled.

"Not on my watch," Ben, trying to ignore his obvious pun, slammed his hand down on his watch for what he hoped would be the final time. "Jetray!" he was soon flying towards Van Kleiss to stop his commands. When he tried firing a lazer, though, Skalamander stopped the ray with his diamond hand.

"I've got your back, Ben!" Gwen yelled, firing some discs at Skalamander, trying to get him out of the way.

"Thanks," Ben nodded to her the best he could with Jetray's head.


	7. Chapter 7

As Ben and Gwen were caught up with Van Kleiss, Holiday and Six were finding they were having issues with Rex. Holiday had tried multiple cliché lines to try to get Rex back to his regular self. However, even trying to ask him out on a date didn't faze him. The furthest they had gotten was Six's comment when he had come in. With every line, too, Rex had almost landed another attack on them.

"Holiday, stop," Six stopped her when she was in the middle of yet another trite line.

"Six, what are you planning to do?" Holiday looked up at him.

"Snap him out of it." He quickly threw one of his swords whisking past Rex's head. In reaction, Rex pulled out the Rex Ride and started driving towards Six, who then ran right for where no one expected.

Meanwhile, Gwen was still trying to get Skalamander out of the way by throwing one disk at him after another. She didn't stop and hoped to distract him from what Ben was doing as Jetray.

He was flying right overhead, ready to fire a laser at Van Kleiss, when he saw the villain turn his head and start running towards his castle. Ben, confused, decided to try and follow him, but coming into the building through a gap in the wall and hiding up where he wasn't going to be seen.

Not only did he see Van Kleiss run inside, but he also saw Six, who was swiftly knocked into a wall by the hypnotized Rex. The hit looked like enough for knock anyone senseless, but Six got up swiftly, kicking Rex to the side to buy some time.

"No!" Van Kleiss practically screeched upon seeing the hallway Six was headed Rex, upon seeing how his "Master" was reacting, took it upon himself to run after Six. Ben, seeing as this was his chance now that he was alone, he fired a laser right at Van Kleiss' back, leading him to fly forward a couple feet. Ben jumped down from his hiding spot, pressing on the button on his chest and landing with a huge thud.

"Humungousaur!" he shouted upon his landing.

Van Kleiss turned around grinning and shot his hand into Ben's stomach. Ben look down and stared at it for a second.

"Nice try," Ben quoted, pulled out the golden hand, and flung Van Kleiss into a nearby wall.

"What are you?" he asked, getting up.

Ben pressed the button again, turning back into a human. "An alien," he shrugged.

***Page Break***

Meanwhile, Rex had followed Six through a maze of dilapidated corridors. Six was searching for the lab he had been to once before and he was being followed closely behind by Rex, who had the Smack Hands out.

Six made a quick turn right, narrowly dodging a wall-crumbling punch by sliding onto the floor. He quickly got up and continued running until he ran into the lab, not having a chance to look around because he had to dodge another punch. He met it with a swift kick in Rex's stomach, which knocked him back a couple feet, and, most importantly, bought him some time. He looked around until he found a couple of beakers filled with a yellow liquid.

Deciding not to waste any more time, he ran for them, slamming into the table they were lying on. Most of them crashed to the floor, but he was able to save one. He turned around and saw that Rex was right there.

Quickly, he splashed the liquid into Rex's face. He immediately stopped his rampage, actually stopped moving all together, his eyes turning yellow and the face print on his face going away. Six knew one issue was over, but a whole new one was about to start.

***Page Break***

Ben, now, was left in a battle with Van Kleiss. Every time Ben tried to reach for his watch, he was slammed by a gold hand.

He tried once more to reach for his watch and saw, out of the corner of his eye, a hand grabbed that golden hand, pulling it over to the side. Ben looked over hopefully and saw Kevin turning gold and ripping the hand in two at what he guessed was the elbow.

"Let's see how hard you can punch now," Kevin smiled as he dropped the piece in his hand to the ground.

"What did you just do?" Van Kleiss grabbed the leftovers of his arm in disbelief.

"I think that's obvious," Ben couldn't help but laugh. "He just-"

He was cut off by the sound of a wall crumbling not far away. The three in the room looked that way and silently decided to all run at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

The unlikely trio quickly rushed into the lab to see a knocked out Six on the other side of the room and what looked like the beginnings of a mechanical monster near the crumbled wall. Half of it was growing large and fast with mechanical arms and wires and weapons that looked very familiar to the three just entering the room. The other half was Rex, eyes yellow and screaming.

"What in the-" Kevin couldn't even finish his sentence, he was so much in shock.  
>"Rex?" Ben started running towards him, but a giant hand soon sent him flying back into the same wall as Six.<p>

"Have anything to say for yourself?" Kevin stared at Van Kleiss, who stared in shock at the monster growing in front of him.

"I knew his condition was bad, but I didn't know this bad," me muttered as five more people rushed in.

"Rex!" Kevin turned around to see Holiday and Gwen, both with their hands over their mouths and wide eyes.

"Master," Skalamander and Biowulf rushed to Van Kleiss.

"What's going on?" Breach demanded.

_**BOOM!**_

****The monster took a step forward, causing the rest of the wall it was near to crumble.

"Ugh," Kevin grumbled, holding his head and leaning against the wall.

"Rex," Six snapped out of his daze.

"Okay, stop panicking!" Ben snapped, making every on in the room (except the monster, of course) look back at him. "Whatever happened to Rex, we need to help him. If you," he pointed to Van Kleiss, "want to keep your castle and if you," he pointed to Holiday and Six, "want to keep Rex, we have to work together! We need a plan!"

"Since when are you in charge, pipsqueak?" Kevin groaned at the sound of Ben making ready.

**_BOOM!_**

"Since now," Ben stared at Kevin with a glare that made him shut up. "Come one, here's what we're gonna do," he motioned for everyone to come near and they all went into a circle.

_**BOOM!**_

***Page Break***

It only took them about a minute to put their plan together, however, Rex was still changing fast under the Juice. Both of his arms were now taken over by machines, one leg still in the process of changing. The machines on his arms were starting to spread up his neck and some of it was even touching his cheek. He was still screaming.

"Oi!" Kevin yelled. He had found a brick on the ground and tried launching it at the changing Rex. All it did was bounce off of one of his arms. Rex was starting to calm down, a sign of his sanity leaving him. "Let's go, big boy! Come on!" he ran past Rex and out of the hole he had made in the wall, outside.

Rex, his instincts going down to that of an animal, followed Kevin, the one who had thrown an object at him. It would be a fun chase. He would win.

Kevin, following the plan, ran into the forests of Abyssus. He got a couple yards into it, but before he could make it any further, what looked like a whip wrapped around his ankle and lifted him up, off the ground.

"I'm starting to get really tired of this," Kevin sighed before he was flown absently to the side, his back slamming against the tree. Rex had caught him. And he got bored. Fast.

"Rex!" a girly voice was heard screaming and pink disks flew into the growing mechanical bits of Rex's now new body. It hurt. And she was going to pay.

Rex turned his attention towards her and ran at an impossibly fast rate.

Meanwhile, Ben, Six, and Holiday were hiding out and watching this happen.  
>"You seriously ran tests to find out what would happen in this situation?" Ben asked, dumbfounded.<p>

"Yes," Six nodded.

"Did your tests say he could do that?"

"No," Holiday's voice was concerned. "This juice was powerful enough to drag you from a different dimension. Who knows what it can do."

"So, why'd you do it?" Ben asked Six.

"It was the only way to get him to snap out of it," Six said in his usual monotone.

"Right," Ben sighed and watched as his own cousin crouched in front of a tree with only a thin layer of force field keeping her from Rex's large, mechanical arm.

"Rex!" Gwen tried to call out to him. Distract him. "Come on! Snap out of it! Or your gonna get the crap kicked out of you!"

Rex tilted his head, he stopped punching at the crumbling pink wall. The chick who hurt him. Trying to save him. Yeah right. He punched again at the force field, only to have his hand stopped by a red circle. His hand slipped through, as did the rest of his body and he come out where he couldn't comprehend.

Rocks. Trees. Wall. Dead grass. He looked up some more and saw a castle. He knew he should remember it from somewhere. But it evaded him. A man was standing in front of him. He had a golden hand. He figured he should know who he is too. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Rex, I'm disappointed in you," Van Kleiss sighed. He was standing on top of a tall rock with his main three lackeys surrounding the bottom of it. "Letting this take you over."

Rex stared at the main. He was insulting him. He would pay for it. He knew the three things in his way from his goal right then were the three at the bottom off the rock.

With one swift motion, his right hand alone had knocked out Skalamander, Biowulf and Breach. They had all been knocked in the same direction and were now piled on top of one another.

Rex heard another thing that would be getting in his way behind him. It shouted something in the distance. It was flying towards Rex, getting ready to do something that it wouldn't be able to do. Rex put out the same hand used to knock the three back and it slammed into the middle of a moth he felt looked familiar.

The moth fell back and turned into a kid with a green jacket. Who was it? He was familiar. It didn't matter now. It'll be out of it's misery soon. Rex produced a sword from one of his arms and let it fall so it would hit the kid in the middle of his body. It was stopped by a pink circle.

He thought he took care of this before. He whacked the circle away quickly and then proceeded to hit his target, but she wasn't there.

"Up here!" Gwen called and threw several disks at Rex's neck. He caught them easily in one hand and stared up. His prey had somehow found it's way into the sky, standing on a pink square.

While he was distracted, he felt two sharp objects poke into his arms. He turned around briefly and noticed a man with green sunglasses, wearing green. He was boring. Rex simply shoved his mechanical arms backwards into him, causing him to fly back and smack into a tree with what sounded like a bone-shattering thud.

"Oh, God," Gwen could only stare on from her vantage point.

Rex pulled out the sharp objects lodged in his arm and threw them so they landed close to the fallen Six. Rex had now forgotten about Gwen. He knew there was another enemy around somewhere, but he wasn't quite sure where.

Before he knew it, Rex couldn't move and there was a loud, metal ringing sensation going on around me. He slightly turned his head and saw a woman in a lab coat holding the sharp objects he just threw to the side. The two swords were connected and emitting a magnetic field.

"I'm so happy we got to fixing my hand," Van Kleiss walked behind Rex and Rex felt a sharp pain in his back. Van Kleiss' hand was stuck in his back.


	9. Chapter 9

Rex could feel the power draining from him. He looked at his hands. They were getting small again. No more power. It was all going away. All of him was getting smaller.

He looked up and noticed all of the people he had previously seen standing around him. Kevin was leaning on Gwen for support, and Six onto Holiday. Rex couldn't help but grin at the sight. He knew they distracted him for the better. His mind was slowly coming back. The pain in his back had gone away.

He couldn't believe he had been so stupid during that time, losing his mind and that crap. He opened his mouth to say something, but the pain in his back suddenly got incredibly worse and all that came out was a yell.

Rex looked down at his hands and they were turning to stone. He looked at his feet and they were turning to stone as well. He looked up quickly at his friends and saw their shocked expressions. It was then he noticed Ben wasn't there. Soon, though, Rex saw a flash of blue and Van Kleiss had toppled backwards. Rex looked back and saw a blue monkey with several arms. It was Ben.

Holiday, completely obsessed with making sure Rex was okay, dropped Six carelessly and looked him over like a caring mother. Rex looked back at his hands and the rock was fading away.

"Hey!" a sudden yell behind them, turned everyone's attention back to Ben and Van Kleiss. Well, now it was Ben, Van Kleiss, Breach, Biowulf, and Skalamander. Skalamander hand the now human Ben in his grasp. Ben was struggling desperately. "A little help here?"

"No problem," Rex laughed, so incredibly happy he could finally talk again. "Been waiting to kick their butts!"

He took out the Smack Hands and ran in, quickly taking out Biowulf.

"Whoa!" Rex staggered back slightly. "Didn't expect to be that strong. But…I can work with it," he grinned and soon replaced the Smack Hands with the BFS. He went after who he knew would distract everyone if he fell. As he started running towards Van Kleiss, he turned the BFS into spin mode and soon sliced his target in half. "That's what you get for making me a lackey," Rex practically growled at the half-man's wide eyes.

"Master!" Skalamander yelled, dropped Ben, and rushed over to help his fallen superior.

"Come on! We're going!" Gwen yelled from Kevin's car. The car doors slammed and Rex pulled out the Boogie Pack.

"Jet Ray!" Ben called out and they both flew after the car as they made a hasty retreat back to the jump jet.

The three lackeys stayed behind and tried to fathom what had happened to their leader. Quickly, before they could even react, vines came up from the ground and intertwined together so that it formed a body. It gained color and Van Kleiss had reappeared.

He started moving his shoulder in circles and rubbing it. "It's been a while since I've done that. Well played, Rex. Well played."

***Page Break***

Back at the jump jet, which was well on it's way back to Providence Headquarters…

"Is that it?" Kevin asked. "Did you just kill him?"

"No," Rex sighed. "I know he healed."

"I don't get it," Gwen shook her head. "Why not just kill him?"

"That takes the fun out of things," Rex grinned, making a fist in mid-air with his hand. Happy to see it was back to normal.

They soon landed back in Providence, without any hitches on the way back that would have been caused by Van Kleiss.

"I see you've brought them back," White Knight grumbled as the six walked into the board room.

"Be thankful Rex is back," Ben yelled defensively. "Thanks to my awesome planning."

"Glad to see this isn't going to your head," Kevin walked past him, bumping shoulders.

"I see your feeling better after being slammed into a tree," Ben rubbed his shoulder.

"Good as new," Kevin called over his back.

"Six, you looked like you just got hit by a car," White Knight observed. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I simply got slammed into a tree by a giant, mechanical person," he said in his monotone, which made everyone but White Knight start cracking up. Rex noticed a small grin on Six's face.

"I see your all empty handed," White Knight sighed. "What about the Juice?"

"I smashed it all to bits," Rex stated proudly. "You know, after about half of it was shoved into my mouth," he glared at Six.

"So, still no samples," Holiday sighed sadly. "All we had was cabbage juice."

"Which I think half of that was shoved in to my mouth, too," Rex pointed out.

"Stop complaining," Ben elbowed him.

"Hey, you would complain, too, if you had all of that happen to you in one day," Rex side-tackled Ben.

"You wanna play that game?" Ben laughed and slammed into Rex, making him practically fall to the ground.

Rex recovered quickly and pulled out a Smack Hand. "I'm winning this game," Rex grinned, motioning with his larger hand for Ben to 'bring it on.'

"Come on," Gwen pulled Ben to the side. "We don't need any more testosterone."

"We need to focus on getting back," Kevin sighed. "Even though I would have won that game," he mumbled slightly, only to be elbowed in the stomach by Gwen.

"Kevin!" Gwen whined.

"We could get Cesar to think up something," Rex shrugged. "But dimension travel could take a while for him to figure out…"

"Who's Cesar?" Ben asked.

"My brother," Rex said absently and started pacing to make it look like he was thinking hard on something. In all truth, he was barely thinking.

"How about," Kevin was about to say something but was cut off when a powerful wind started going. It seemed to be pulling everything in the direction of a wall. Rex, upon looking at the wall, noticed a deep, red abyss growing in size. Rex, Holiday, and Six gripped onto counters and tables to prevent themselves from getting sucked in. However, Ben, Kevin, and Gwen had nothing to grip on to, and were soon sliding on the floor towards the abyss.

Ben looked into the abyss and saw that it was home. His home. He recognized everything about it. He grinned subconsciously at the fact of being able to go home. He decided to screw it and stopped struggling. He flew quickly through the portal. He was soon followed by Kevin and Gwen. Soon the portal was gone, only a few papers going through to the other side.

Everyone stayed quiet and they heard a creepy laugh that Rex knew could only come from one person. Breach.

"Surprise."

_**THE END**_

_Please, please, please, please, please, please! review!_


End file.
